


Thick-Skinned [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Amplificathon 2015 [15]
Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Body Horror, Body Image, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelgadis is learning to live with his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thick-Skinned [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thick-Skinned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100963) by [Lirillith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Thick-Skinned.mp3) | 1:27 | 1.6 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/thick-skinned) |  |   
  
### Music

_Theme of Zelgadis [Zelgadis no teema]_ from Slayers Etcetera 2: Take a chance! Lina muteki no go-ikkou

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting! and that to Lirillith for blanket permission!


End file.
